Farmstead Camp: Arriving at Camp
All characters that aren't mine have been given permission so I can use them~ Summary It's the first day at Farmstead Camp and everypup's getting ready for two whole months of fun! Characters Counselors Head Counselor- Blazie Counselor 1- Fernando Counselor 2- Jessie Counselor 3- Port Campers Banana Winter Sage Aurora Lani Ace Castella Diego Nube Antonia Strek Drapper Mylik Winika Indica Story Tundra stopped the pup-mobile and opened the door. Winter, Sage, Aurora, Lani, and Ace clambered out of the car and stood in the driveway. "Where are we meeting the camp owner, Mama?" asked Sage. Tundra checked the instructions page and pointed to the barn. "It says that we're going to group together at the barn." she responded, starting towards the barn. The five pups padded along behind her, talking excitedly about the farm camp they were going to. As they headed into the barn they saw a flurry of activity. A young adult aged dog hurried around with a broom and another pup, around the age of Sage, with leads in her mouth, directing the final two horses outside into the fields. Two of the counselors were also cleaning up, with the third one nowhere to be seen. "Wow!" exclaimed Lani. The pups looked around the barn in awe and smiled. A few moments later some other pups walked in. They too, looked around in awe and observed the scene in front of them. Almost right behind them was a group of six pups, also arriving at camp. Once the commotion calmed down, the pups started mingling and introducing each other to everyone. "Alright y'all, gather round!" called out Blazie, clapping her paws together. The pups scrambled around and made a semi circle around her, with their parents behind them. "Alright y'all, welcome to Adventure Bay Farmstead Camp! My name is Blazie and I'm the owner of this camp!" said Blazie cheerily, smiling warmly at all my pups. "Here at camp we have plenty of activities planned, some of which include the animal care contest and the farm fair! We are very aware of any allergies in this room so no need to worry! We also want every pup to feel at home, so we invite parents to visit at any time they want!" said Blazie. "Now, here are two of the three counselors who will be helping to take care of you while you stay here! This is Fernando and Jessie~ The third one, Port, is inside getting ready for your stay!" said Blazie, pointing out the two counselors. “Sooo… with that said… Welcome to camp! Campers and parents, follow me!” said Blazie, leading them over to the farmhouses. “Y’all have been sorted into three different groups- the forest group, the farm group, and the river group~ Jessie is the counselor for the forest group, Fernando is the counselor for the farm group, and Port is the counselor for the river group!” announced Blazie. Jessie held up eight ivy green mini-badges. “These mini-badges represent which group you’re part of! Here’s all the pups who are a part of the forest group: Banana, Winter, Sage, Lani, Diego, Camo, Winkia, and Snowball! Come up and I’ll help you guys pin the badges on your collars!” called out Jessie. The eight pups headed over and Jessie pinned the mini-badges on their collars. “The pups who are in the farm group are: Aurora, Antonia, Strek, Mylik, Indica, Soda, Sterling, and Holly! Come and get your badges!” called out Fernando. The eight pups came over and had the sunshine yellow mini-badges on their collars. “The final group consists of: Ace, Castella, Nube, Drapper, Crash, Blitz, Alisha, and Snowfall! Come on over and get your badges!” called out Port. The eight pups ran over an Port attached an aqua colored mini-badge onto their collars. “Now, y’all have about half an hour to settle in- B and your group counselor will be there to help you find your rooms and your roommates! I think everyone got assigned a room number, if not, just find me and I’ll set you up with one! Now, off, you lot go!” said Blazie, opening the door to the farm house. **** “So, Lani, you’re in room 2 and Winter, you’re in room 3.” said Tundra, guiding the the pups down the hall. Lani eagerly opened the door to room 2. Inside were two beds and under each bed was a set of drawers. No other pup was in the room yet. “Oh, so you’re my room partner! Welcome to camp!” said a voice behind the pups. They turned to see Banana standing in the doorway. “You’re Lani, right? I’m Banana, but please, call me B. Nice to meet ya!” said the pup, walking into the room. “Nice to meet you too!” said Lani, heading over to meet Banana. “I’ll leave you guys to get acquainted, I’ll get everyone else in their rooms then come back and check on everyone. I think I’ll leave after that because you have a busy first day ahead of you!” said Tundra, before leaving with the four remaining pups. “Now Winter, here’s your room!” said Aurora, bounding over and pushing open the door. A labrador retriever was in the room, looking around it. She turned when the door opened. Tundra gently pushed Winter forward. “Hi there, are you also in room 3?” asked the pup. “Y-yes.” whispered Winter. “Nice to meet you! I’m Winkia! I thought you might like to choose your bed?” responded Winkia, motioning to the two beds. “Thank you for that.” said Winter, slowly moving towards Winkia. “I’m going to go help the others find their rooms, be back in a few minutes, sweetheart.” called out Tundra as she left with the three pups. “So it says here that you’re room 4, Sage.” said Tundra, pointing towards the door to room 4. Sage opened the door to the room and peeked in. A ball of fur ran at him. “Nice to meet you! I’m Diego! You’re my roommate right? Great!” the pup exclaimed. “Nice to meet you too! I’m Sage!” said Sage, eagerly bounding into the room. Tundra laughed at the two boys. “I think you two will get along great, I’ll go get Aurora and Ace situated in their rooms now.” said Tundra, guiding the final two pups to their rooms. Aurora was in room 5 and her roommate was Snowball. Ace was in room 10 and his roommate was Nube. **** “Let’s see here, Camo, you’re in room 1, Soda, room 7, Blitz, room 11, and Crash, room 12.” said Elsie, reading off the list of room numbers. “Yay! Who’s my roommate?!”exclaimed Soda, bouncing on her paws. “Let’s go to room 1 first and then we’ll go to your room and find out who your roommate is.” said Elsie. Camo pushed open the door next to them and headed in. A white and black greyhound sat in the room. “Hey there! I’m Drapper!” said the Greyhound. “Nice to meet you! I’m Camo!” said Camo, bounding over to Drapper. “Now Soda, let’s find your room.” said Elsie, leaving Camo and Drapper to be. The foursome headed down to room 7, in which a light and dark greyhound was already unpacking. “Hi there! I’m Soda! Who are you?” exclaimed Soda, bouncing around the pup. “Hi! My name is Antonia!” said the pup, Antonia. “Blitz, your room is 11 and then Crash has 12.” said Elsie, guiding the final two pups to their rooms. Blitz’s roommate was Castella and Crash’s roommate was Sterling. **** Snowfall slowly opened the door to her room. A small Saint Bernard pup sat on the bed on the left of the window. “H-hi there.” whispered Snowfall. The pup on the bed started a bit and turned to face Snowfall. “H-hi…” the pup responded. “It’s nice to meet you. I-i’m Snowfall.” she said, going over and sitting down on the right bed. “My name’s Alisha.” said the Saint Bernard pup. Snowfall smiled. Two shy pups in one room seemed nice to her. **** The rest of the pups all found their rooms and roommates accordingly- Holly and Indica were paired together in room 6 and Strek and Mylik in room 8. Once everyone had settled in they gathered on the porch for their first activity. “Alright y’all, now that you’re settled in we’re going to give y’all a tour of the farm! Everyone has been split up into four different groups- B is going to lead one group, Fernando one, Jessie another, and Port will lead one. Lani, Winter, Winkia, Diego, and Sage, you five are with B. Camo, Drapper, Aurora, Snowball, Holly, and Indica, you’re with Fernando. Soda, Antonia, Strek, Mylik, Alisha, and Snowfall, you’re with Jessie. The rest are with Port. Now… go, go, go!” called out Blazie. There was a rush of activity as the pups all meet up with their groups and got underway. **** “So, over here we have the barn, the heart of the farm. It houses pigs, horses, sheep, and even a little baby cow and foal.” said Banana, leading her group around. “And then over there is the farmhouse, where everything is prepared. It’s also my house!” “Then we have the corn fields with the fruit bushes and orchards next to them and the veggie fields.” she continued on. “Oh! And then there’s the other farmhouses that you guys are staying in. They’re near the barn, if you couldn’t tell, so there’s not too far to go for all the events or breakfast.” she finished, a proud smile on her face. “It’s not a big farm, is it?” asked Lani curiously. Banana shook her head. “Not at all. But it works and my mom and I are the only ones who run it so it’s just about perfect for us.” she responded. “It’s a lovely place!” exclaimed Sage. “It’s really nature-y and quaint!” Winter shook her head in agreement. “You must love living here!” “I don’t know where else I would live if I didn’t live here!” exclaimed Banana with a bounce in her step. “Now, want a tour of the barn?” “Sure!” exclaimed everyone. Banana turned with a bright smile and lead them off to the barn. **** “So, there’s the barn, where we’ll be gathering for most of our activities will be held. Next to it we have the farmhouse, which you guys are staying in. Next to it we have the small guest house, where we, the counselors, are staying in. If you ever need us, you should be able to find us easily. Behind the houses we have all of the fields and orchards.” explained Fernando. Snowball bounced on her paw pads. “Do you know when our first challenge is?” she asked. “Once we all regroup back at the barn, Miss Blazie is going to hand out the pairs for the Annual Animal Care Contest.” said Fernando. “What’s that?” asked Camo, tilting his head to one side in question. “Miss Blazie is going to explain everything there!” responded Fernando. “If you want, we can head there now!” “Yes, please!” exclaimed the majority of the pups, their eyes shining in excitement. “Then follow me!” **** More Coming Soon!